Mr Hale Stiles
by Eridine-Anath
Summary: M Chp4 / OOC / fluffy / Derek et Stiles étaient liés par une promesse et, le jeune Hale tenait à ce que Stiles la tienne...
1. Chapter 1

**Série :** Teen wolf dont les noms des personnages appartiennent à ses créateurs./ Aucun spoiler de la saison 2, voir juste de l'imagination...

**Pairing habituelle :** Stiles & Derek

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Note :** hum… je sais je traine pour contre nature mais, non, je ne l'ai pas oublié…

* * *

**Mr Hale Stiles **

**Prologue : La promesse**

* * *

Derek connaissait Stiles, ou du moins l'avait déjà croisé, il y a bien longtemps. Or, ce dernier semblait ne pas se souvenir d'une certaine promesse. L'Alpha avait pourtant retourné la question plusieurs fois dans sa tête : comment avait-il pu OUBLIER ça ?

Peu importe, d'un pas décidé, il partit en direction de la maison de cet adolescent qui fêtait sa majorité avec des amis. Durant tout le trajet, il repensa à tous ces moments qu'ils avaient entre parenthèses vécus. Chaque moment passé au côté du plus jeune était un supplice car, il se répétait inlassablement : « il va se souvenir… de moi et de sa promesse… » mais, rien… Stiles l'avait zappé de sa mémoire de poisson rouge.

Arrivé au pas de la porte, la maison parut calme et, de son ouïe très développée, il entendit Stiles s'allonger sous ses draps. Rapidement, il se pointa à sa fenêtre de chambre et toqua à la vitre. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de ce corps tant désiré. Il s'était retenu jusqu'ici de se taire et d'attendre patiemment qu'avec le peu d'espoir qu'il détenait, que cet imbécile de Stilinski se rappellerait de lui.

― Hé, salut, lui dit le jeune homme.

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait vu au milieu de son territoire en compagnie de Scott mais, onze ans s'étaient aussi écoulés depuis leur promesse. Sans rien lui répondre, il l'empoigna et lui intima de le suivre.

― Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? reprit plus fortement Stiles en faisant des yeux ronds.

― Je ne fais que prendre ce qui m'est dû ! tonna-t-il d'une voix colérique.

Derek le tira violemment à lui et, le corps du jeune homme tout contre lui, il planta son regard bleu dans celui du plus jeune et, lui murmura :

― Tu ne te souviens pas de moi !

― Je… ? quoi ? bredouilla Stiles les yeux ronds, ben si, on se connaît bien ?

― Non… je parle d'une certaine époque où je t'aurais sauvé le derrière !

Le jeune homme avait beau réfléchir, il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu autrefois ou du moins, il le cachait bien... Derek continua à le fixer en lui rappelant d'une fois…

.

_'' **Onze ans plus tôt… un été…**_

_Derek regardait de loin un enfant qui se faisait martyriser par un groupe de garçons. Il l'avait déjà remarqué car, son cœur battait à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur lui. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi ce petit brun lui faisait cet effet. Or, ce jour-là, il trouva le moyen de s'approcher de lui en faisant fuir cette assemblée de gamin._

_― Merci… lui murmura le brun qui gardait ses larmes au bord des yeux._

_Derek se rappelait de ce regard humide qui le fit frémir de tout son corps et, au fond de lui, il voulait le voir sourire. Puis, chaque jour, Derek, qui avait treize ans, passait son temps avec le petit Stiles dans le parc. Il le rejoignait dès qu'il sentait son odeur… un parfum qui l'enivrait chaque jour. Mais, un soir, Stiles lui annonça que les vacances se terminaient et qu'il allait repartir chez lui. A cette époque, il ne vivait pas encore dans cette ville et le cœur déchiré, Derek lui demanda s'il se reverrait un jour._

_― Quand j'aurais dix-huit ans, je reviendrais te voir… promis… lui souffla-t-il, et… je t'aime beaucoup…_

_Le cœur palpitant, le jeune Hales, le visage empourpré, croisa le regard noisette du garçon et Stiles se blottit avec toute son innocence dans ses bras en rajoutant :_

_― Si je le pouvais, je resterais toute ma vie avec toi…_

_― C'est une promesse ? demanda Derek avec espoir._

_― Oui ! ''_

_._

En revenant à la réalité, l'alpha sut que Stiles s'en était souvenu.

― Mais on n'était que des mômes ! coupa le jeune homme, je…

― Une promesse reste une promesse ! insista le loup.

Sans aucune autre réponse, Derek porta Stiles sur ses épaules, à la manière d'un sac à patates.

― Tu as dix-huit ans donc tu vas venir vivre chez moi !

Stiles n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se souviendrait de cette stupide promesse. Qu'allait-il lui faire ?

**.**

**A suivre**

**C'est court je sais mais, la suite sera plus longue…**

**Anath63**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Série :** Teen wolf dont les noms des personnages appartiennent à ses créateurs.

**Pairing habituelle :** Stiles & Derek

**Catégorie :** Romance

**Note :** hum… je sais je traine pour contre nature mais, non, je ne l'ai pas oublié…

* * *

**Merci pour les reviews ! désolée, je ne sais plus si je vous ai répondu ! oui, honte à moi... bonne lecture !**

**Mr Hale Stiles **

**1 / Souvenirs et réaction**

* * *

Arrivée chez Derek, devant la porte d'entrée, Stiles se planta face à lui, le regard –du moins, il essayait– noir et lui dit de but en blanc d'une voix neutre :

― Tu ne peux pas me forcer à rester ici de force !

Il entendit un grognement de mécontentement sortir de sa gorge et, en déglutissant, il ajouta sur le même ton :

― Ce n'est pas avec des menaces que je vais rester !

Le maitre du lieu le toisa de son regard gris avant de faire apparaitre l'éclat bleuté et, grogna encore plus durement en ajoutant :

― Rentre ! fit-il en l'invitant d'une main.

Stiles le fixa, immobile et incertain de ce qui devait vraiment faire puis, en apercevant soudainement les crocs de Derek, il pénétra à contre cœur dans la demeure. Le jeune homme dut admettre que cela devait faire longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu chez ce dernier. Le ton pastel des murs dégageait une étrange atmosphère qui ne s'alliait pas du tout avec la personnalité du jeune Hale et, le cœur battant, il distingua une photo au mur… une vieille photo qui le ramena assez loin en arrière… Il n'eut pas le temps de tout contempler que Derek l'empoigna fermement pour monter à l'étage.

« ― Ta chambre, lui dit froidement le jeune Hale.

― En tant qu'invité, bien que j'en sois contraint, répondit Stiles en le dévisageant, je te demande d'être un peu plus aimable avec moi. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un regard encore plus sombre. Il avança dans la pièce et, tout avait été mis de manière à ce qu'elle ressemble à la sienne, cela en était même flippant. Il s'assit au bord du lit et, la tête entre ses mains, il réfléchissait. Jusqu'à maintenant, il avait supporté le caractère du jeune hale et, bien que ce dernier l'ait en quelque sorte veillé durant dans son enfance, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il se souviendrait de lui. Il passa rapidement une main sur son visage et, le pas pressé, il sortit pour affronter Derek qui était déjà dans la cuisine, surement fraichement refait il y a peu.

.

Derek imaginait une situation différente de celle-ci mais, comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Lui-même ne le savait pas… Il n'a jamais été du genre fleur bleu ou total fan love… en fait, il ne savait pas comment avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Il espérait que le jeune homme saura déchiffrer ses sentiments mais, il savait aussi que cela ne serait pas facile.

« ― Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? lui dit Stiles en pesant ses mots s'il ne désirait pas se retrouver en morceaux avant la fin de la journée, et cette chambre ? Là-haut ? finit-il par demander en pointant son index vers l'escalier.

Stiles avait appris grâce à Scott à gérer son stress et le rythme de son cœur, alors, face au regard perçant que lui envoya le maitre du lieu, il ne lui montra pas à quel point il lui faisait peur.

― Elle ne te convient pas ? répondit-il sèchement en se plantant devant lui.

Son regard noisette dans celui du bleu électrique de son hôte, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

― Où comptes-tu partir ? dit Derek en conservant son calme.

― Chez moi ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui empoigna la poignée.

Il s'arrêta en entendant un grognement de mécontentement puis en fixant Derek qui arriva à sa hauteur, il lui demanda pourquoi il le forçait à rester chez lui.

― Tu es ici chez toi ! répondit le jeune Hale.

Stiles ne comptait pas se laisser emprisonner contre son gré et, en commençant à trembler de tout son corps, il lui tonna :

― Non, je rentre chez moi !

Stiles sentit ses épaules se faire plaquer durement contre le mur et, en croisant le regard indéchiffrable de son vis-à-vis, il savait que sa vie était en jeu… mais, l'était-il vraiment ?

― Ne hausse surtout pas le ton ! Tu m'as fait une promesse ! répliqua durement Derek.

― Et alors ! Je n'étais qu'un stupide gosse ! répondit-il en s'écartant de lui, un gosse qui avait toujours peur des autres ! C'est ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ! Je n'étais qu'un froussard ! Pour qui tu te prends pour me garder ici !

Ce qui se produit la seconde d'après fit frémir le jeune homme qui sembla dépourvu de réaction.

― Reste… demanda le jeune Hale d'une voix méconnaissable, reste au moins une semaine… »

Où était donc passé le grand méchant loup qui le terrorisait ? Ou s'était-il planqué ? Parce qu'à cet instant, Stiles ne le reconnaissait plus. Il admettait qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais de là à ce qu'il change d'un seul coup… enfin, d'un seul coup, mon œil, le froid de cet homme ressemblait un cimetière rempli de brouillard épais infranchissable…

Pourquoi souhaitait-il tant à ce qu'il tienne cette promesse ? Ils n'avaient rien en commun, à part Scott et, encore cela était peu dire. Ce dernier préférait son Allison qu'à sa présence et, évidemment, il n'avait plus personne avec qui passait du temps. Il finit par capituler en lui disant qu'il ne le forcerait pas à rester plus longtemps.

Fatigué par cette longue nuit, Stiles prit place sur une chaise dans la cuisine et regarda Derek préparer le petit déjeuner…

― Il n'est que quatre heures du matin, lui dit Derek sans la moindre chaleur dans la voix, si tu veux aller te coucher…

Stiles secoua la tête puis, les bras croisés sur la table, il écouta les manipulations qu'effectuait le maitre du lieu. Les paupières lourdes et fermées, il se laissa emporter par les odeurs appétissantes. En soupirant, il réalisa à quel point, il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le connaitre. Bien sûr avec son regard assassin, ses griffes à lacérer facilement la chaire et ses crocs à effrayer n'importent qui, Stiles ne souhaitait pas en savoir davantage.

Derek se tourna sur son invité quand il l'entendit sa respiration courte et régulière. Surpris de le voir s'endormir, il éteignit le feu et s'assit face à lui. La tête entre ses mains accoudées, il l'observa minutieusement. Il avait été si longtemps enfermé dans son mutisme qu'il avait oublié la manière de traiter une personne qui tenait tant de place dans sa vie.

Stiles se souvint encore de ce regard gris qui s'était posé sur lui. Ce jeune garçon qui lui tenait compagnie pour intimider le groupe de gamins dont il n'appréciait pas. C'était ce Derek dont… dont quoi ? Vraiment rien n'allait en ce moment ! Tout devenait confus dans sa mémoire. Quand il avait revu au milieu de la forêt, il avait reconnu ce regard qui avait non seulement durci au fil du temps mais était empreint d'une tristesse voilée par la froideur. Qu'était-il arrivé à ce petit garçon qui lui souriait ?

Le jeune Hale avait toujours gardé dans un coin de sa mémoire, le parfum enivrant du petit Stiles car, il savait qu'il serait son compagnon… cependant, ce dernier devait être consentant. Le temps avait passé et, sans le moindre signe de sa part, il ne pouvait quitter sa famille sans les abandonner contre la traque de la famille Argent, alors, il avait prié pour qu'il lui revienne un jour… mais, rien ne fut tout rose...

Stiles entendait encore leurs éclats de rire au milieu du parc… la légère brise qui balayait leurs cheveux au gré du vent. A sept ans, il se rappelait combien, il avait adoré sa présence et, cette blessure de le quitter se cicatrisa lentement… Il n'avouera jamais qu'il avait aimé passer du temps avec lui parce que, maintenant, Derek était devenu un inconnu, un homme dont le cœur avait dû souffrir et, au fond de lui, il ne voulait pas connaitre cette terrifiante douleur qu'était ce sentiment d'avoir été manipulé par la tante d'Allison qu'il avait crue aimé… Ce n'était qu'une garce…

« Juste une pétasse ! » marmonna-t-il au milieu de son songe.

L'alpha sursauta en l'écoutant : de qui parlait-il ? Rêvait-il encore de cette Lydia ? Il grinça des dents puis, il se calma en posant à nouveau son regard sur son invité. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut au milieu de la forêt, son parfum l'avait immédiatement enveloppé, le secouant de sensation si longtemps enfouie au fond de lui. Il avait cru que jamais, il n'éprouverait ce genre de sentiment mais, il était là, face à lui. Chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il espérait que ce dernier lui parlerait de leur vieille promesse mais, durant ces deux dernières années, Stiles ne lui fit aucune remarque et pourtant, ce matin, il lui prouva qu'il s'en souvenait.

Stiles ne voulait pas connaitre le nouveau Hale… l'image de l'ancien lui suffisait et, malgré ses défauts à toujours pousser ses recherches bien loin, concernant Derek, il n'en avait rien fait. Un souvenir devait rester tel quel parce que, parfois la vérité était trop lourde à supporter. Il lui suffisait de voir les réactions brutales et froides du jeune Hale pour comprendre que la perte de toute une famille pouvait rendre un homme encore plus distant et intimidant… Mais, Stiles sentait qu'il aurait pu le soutenir mais, quand tout avait été perdu, quand tout avait été vengé ? Quand il n'y avait plus de communication, que lui restait-il ? Des remords ? Des regrets ?

_''Au milieu d'un étrange rêve, il se revoyait avec Derek. Assis sur un banc à partager un quatre heures, il se souvint du bon gout de ce chocolat qui fondait sur sa langue. _

_« ― C'est ma maman qui l'a fait ! s'exclama Derek, le sourire aux lèvres. »''_

Quel imbécile Stiles a-t-il été de lui dire que la sienne lui manquait quand, aujourd'hui, Derek était maintenant seul…

Non, cela ne devait pas l'atteindre, non, pas Derek ! Il le détestait autant pour ses gestes brusques que pour ses regards blessants et rempli de mépris pour le simple mortel qu'il était. Derek n'était rien, plus rien à ses yeux. Les menaces et les coups, Stiles les avait sentis passer et, il ne comptait pas réveiller la colère du jeune Hale. Alors, pourquoi ressentait-il de la peine pour lui ? Il sentait même sa poitrine se comprimer à ce souvenir… Tout cela était loin… Stiles ne se rendit pas compte qu'un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge et, en serrant des poings, il continua son rêve.

_''« ― Tu veux bien rester mon copain pour toujours ? demanda Stiles avec le regard pétillant._

_― Oui… souffla Derek en tendant une main, pour la vie… _

_― Pour la vie Deedee !»_

_Pour la vie ? Cela avait-il un sens ? Oui, sinon, il ne serait pas ici… mais Deedee n'était plus là et, inéluctablement, il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus.'' _

Derek, le cœur battant se demandait à quoi il pouvait rêver pour pleurer au milieu d'un sommeil. Etait-ce de sa faute ? Le forcer à rester le rendait-il encore plus fébrile ? Soucieux, il joignit ses deux mains en se disant que demain serait un autre jour… et, tristement, il s'approcha du jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit un corps chaud et, un bras tombant, il s'agrippa au tissu collé à son oreille. Il était bien… si bien qu'il y serait resté… puis, le sommeil l'emporta à nouveau…

.

.

Le premier jour, Derek sentit que Stiles faisait tout son possible pour qu'il le foute à la porte. Entre les « je n'aime pas les petits pois » « je préfère les pizzas » « c'est dégueulasse cette sauce ! » « Cette odeur ne me dit rien et, t'as vu ça bouge ! »… Pourtant, il résistait à le mettre dehors… Il grognait par moments en se disant qu'il changerait surement d'avis…

Quant à Stiles, tout cela l'amusait… jamais, il n'avait vu le fameux Hale se mettre en quatre pour qui conque et, étant l'invité, il se permit plusieurs réflexions. Bien que Derek passait son temps à le menacer, ce dernier finissait toujours par lui faire ce qu'il aimait. Dernièrement, il lui a même fait des crêpes… okay, elles avaient presque brulé mais, Stiles fut touchée par son geste et avait fini de les manger. C'est au quatrième jour que tout cela ne l'éclatait plus, il en avait marre du silence, marre que le maitre du lieu ne lui parle pas.

« ― Dis-moi, Derek… pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ? demanda-t-il le soir à table.

― Pourquoi, ça ne te conviens pas ? répondit-il froidement en lui décochant un regard en biais.

― Non, mais sérieusement, reprit Stiles, je veux dire… pourquoi tu te plies en quatre pour…

― Si ça ne te plait pas, tu feras toi-même le repas, coupa-t-il en lui arrachant l'assiette pleine qu'il vida devant ses yeux.

― Hé ! s'exclama-t-il, je n'avais pas fini je te signale ! »

Quatre jours qu'il avait tenu bon et, voilà que Mr Derek Hale se mettait à le faire chier ! Stiles, énervé, l'écouta lui dire d'un ton détaché :

« ― Va au lit…

― Va te faire foutre ! s'écria le plus jeune, j'en ai marre de tout ce manège ! À quoi ça rime tout ça !

En apercevant l'index de Derek lui indiquait sa chambre, il reprit encore plus nerveusement :

― Tu sais quoi ! Je n'irai nulle part, à part chez moi ! Et si tu veux me mettre tes putains de crocs…

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il se sentit violemment plaquer contre le mur et, le temps d'une seconde, il crut que sa fin venait d'arriver et, le cœur palpitant, il sentit de simple dent lui mordiller gracieusement le cou. Un gémissement franchit de sa gorge et, les paupières closes, il sentit son corps qui bouillait de l'intérieur. Tremblant de toutes ces étranges émotions, la tête basculée en arrière, il n'aurait su expliquer ce qu'il ressentait mais, les mains de Derek lui brulaient les épaules, les lèvres humides de ce dernier parurent le marquer et, le corps du jeune Hale contre le sien fit subitement réagir son entrejambe…

Stiles paniqua, perdant le contrôle de l'instant… il sentit sa respiration se saccader soudainement et, la gorge nouée, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi des larmes semblèrent vouloir se libérer aux coins de ses yeux…

'' _Il se souvint qu'avant de quitter son ami Deedee, Stiles l'avait pris dans ses bras…_

_« ― Ne m'oublie pas… lui souffla-t-il avant d'entendre le jeune Hale lui répondre :_

_― Jamais… »_

_Le cœur battant, il se rappela de son souffle contre son oreille… une sensation oubliée qu'il n'avait alors pas encore saisit…_''

Derek pouvait enfin entendre le cœur de Stiles battre plus rapidement et, en sentant le corps de ce dernier qui tremblait à son contact, il eut cet espoir que peut-être, il s'ouvrirait à lui… mais, en s'écartant de lui, il l'entendit lui hurler de rage avant de prendre les escaliers :

« ― Ne me refait plus ça ! Tu m'entends ! »

.

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit agitée d'image indécente, Stiles qui avait du mal à croire que Derek avait osé le toucher ne cessait plus de repenser à sa chaleur et à sa réaction… Il le détestait, il ne le supportait pas et, de cela, il en était certain… La veille, sur le coup, il s'était senti humilié… mais, finalement, il était un homme et, son corps avait des besoins naturels… Alors, confiant, fidèle à lui-même, en entrant dans la cuisine, il aperçut un mot.

« Je suis parti pour la journée, prends tes affaires, tu es libre… »

La gorge étrangement serrée, il se mordit rageusement la lèvre inférieure et, le corps chancelant, il se murmura :

« On a dit une semaine… ».

**.**

**A suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**Chapitre 2 / La photo**

**.**

Toute la matinée, Stiles n'avait cessé de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était certain d'une chose, celui de tenir au moins cette promesse et il ne se déroberait pas… non, pas cette fois-ci… Bien sûr,'il se souvenait de celle qu'il avait faite autrefois mais, il n'était qu'un gosse et surtout, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Derek s'en souviendrait et l'obligerait à la respecter.

Seul dans la grande maison, il s'attarda quelques minutes sur la photo accrochée dans le couloir de l'escalier. Elle représentait le maitre du lieu et lui, à l'âge où cet enfant adorait le plus grand. Il caressa cette étrange tache de lumière qui s'affichait au-dessus de la tête du jeune Hale et, avec un petit sourire, il se souvint…

'' _Le soleil était à mi-hauteur. Comme tous les après-midi, il venait au parc après la sieste et, accompagné de sa mère, il courait comme un dératé pour retrouver Deedee. Il se rappelait combien il appréciait sa présence et, à sept ans, il était heureux d'avoir un ami plus âgé que lui. D'une, parce que plus personne n'osait l'embêter et d'autre part, parce qu'il l'écoutait._

_Ce qu'il trouvait géniale, c'était que dès qu'il mettait un pied dans l'enceinte du parc, Deedee arrivait quelques minutes après et, le sourire au bord des lèvres, il le regardait venir vers lui. Stiles aimait ses yeux… d'un bleu qui ne s'oubliait pas…_

_— Hey Deedee ! s'écria-t-il en lui prenant la main, viens, ma mère va prendre une photo de nous comme ça, on aura un souvenir ! Et, demain, quand elles seront développées, tu en choisiras une pour toi ! Hein ? Dis ? Deedee tu veux bien ? Je sais que t'aime pas être pris en photo mais…_

_— D'accord… souffla Derek dont les yeux bleus pétillèrent._

_Le petit Stilinsky se tourna sur sa mère en lui disant que tous les deux étaient prêts pour quelques prises. Sur un banc, il indiqua au jeune Hale de prendre place et, en le voyant poser ses fesses sur le dossier pour mettre ses pieds sur la banquette, Stiles s'installa entre ses jambes. Derek, au-dessus de lui, passa instinctivement ses bras autour du cou du plus petit et, lorsque le flash s'enclencha, il s'exclama :_

_— fais-en encore d'autres, maman !_

_Plusieurs lumières retentirent et, le cœur battant, il espérait que les clichés seront réussis._''

Il sourit en détaillant cette photo. Aucun des deux ne fixait l'objectif, ils se regardaient mutuellement et, la magie du cadrage affichait clairement une connexion, un lien que Stiles percevait que maintenant. S'il ne se connaissait pas, il aurait juré que les deux garçons s'adoraient bien plus que ce que l'image pouvait laisser entrevoir.

Stiles soupira en se convainquant que ce n'était dû qu'au souvenir du contact du jeune Hale tout contre lui… La main sur le cœur, il le sentait battre avec frénésie : « est-ce pour lui qu'il bat autant ? » Même Lydia n'avait pas ce pouvoir sur lui… Il secoua vivement la tête en se disant d'arrêter de penser à cela puis, en entendant un bruit sourd au sous-sol, il se dirigea sur les escaliers en bois. À la première marche, son pied vibra puis, en posant le second, il dérapa en tentant de basculer son torse en arrière pour ne pas rouler en avant. Son corps tomba durement contre le sol humide et froid de la cave. À l'aide de ses mains, en se relevant avec précaution, une douleur le prit sur sa jambe droite et, en le contemplant, il grimaça en distinguant quelques bouts de verre qui s'y ancraient.

Tremblant, il voulut les ôter mais, ses gestes le tiraillèrent si fortement que ses muscles le forcèrent à échapper un cri de douleur de sa gorge. Il préféra rester immobile, le temps que l'effet de cette souffrance passe et, en balayant la pièce de son regard, il aperçut trois cadres au sol. Il s'inclina légèrement et, en étirant son bras, il réussit néanmoins à en saisir une.

Le couple qu'il discerna péniblement le fit frémir d'effroi : Derek qui enlaçait Kate Argent. Les yeux scotchés sur l'image, il scruta le sourire du jeune Hale et, le cœur palpitant, il pouvait y lire un sentiment de partage. Sa main se mit à trembloter si violemment que le cadre glissa pour se briser à ses côtés. Les paupières closes, il préférait autant la photo qui était à l'étage que celle-ci et, bien qu'elle soit morte, avait-il eu beaucoup de sentiment pour elle ?

Stiles ne savait plus,… il était perdu, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de lui. Avec une subite détermination, en se mordant une lèvre, il grimpa les escaliers et, après plusieurs minutes à railler de douleur, il s'allongea sur le canapé en prenant soin de ne pas s'appuyer sur ses blessures. Fatigué, il alluma la télé et, il se laissa emporter par ses songes…

« _Elles sont douces et audacieuses, elles sont câlines et merveilleuses… Je regarde ses mains qui se glissent dangereusement sous mon tee-shirt,… je les sens chaudes et désespérées,… elles parcourent lentement mon dos et, je te regarde… Sais-tu que tes yeux sont encore plus beaux quand tu souris ? Sais-tu que tout l'amour que tu me portes, je peux le lire ? ... mais,… s'il te plaît, souris-moi,… pourquoi tes yeux sont si tristes ?_

_Je voudrais que mon Deedee revienne,… je voudrais entendre ton éclat de rire parce que,… c'est toi qui manques à ma vie…»_

.

Lorsque Derek rentra dans l'après-midi, c'est le souffle court qu'il découvrit Stiles sur le canapé du salon. Sans un bruit, il s'approcha de lui et, le cœur battant, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le corps du jeune homme qu'il était enfin devenu. Il n'osa pas le réveiller puis, en éteignant la télé, il l'entendit gémir dans son sommeil. Perdu dans sa contemplation, debout face à lui, il pensait… comme pour lui-même…

'' _Je sais que tu te rappelles de cette époque où, de tes mots d'enfant, tu me faisais déjà rire… mais, tu sais, j'aimais déjà ta voix… si les autres garçons t'ennuyaient, moi,… je voyais en toi, ce potentiel que d'autres n'auront jamais… tu m'as prouvé à l'époque que ton amitié était sincère mais, surtout fidèle… _

_J'ai adoré mes instants passés avec toi parce que, ce sont les seuls souvenirs qui m'ont maintenu en vie… Oui, Stiles,… ton éclat de rire est resté dans un coin de ma tête tout comme tes larmes que tu as versées pour moi… Tu ne savais pas qui j'étais réellement mais, j'ai entendu tes pleurs quand, en montant dans la voiture qui t'éloignait de moi, tu quittais la ville._

_Si tu savais comme j'étais malheureux, jamais, de ma vie, je n'avais ressenti un tel vide,… mais, j'étais jeune, trop jeune pour comprendre que je t'aimais,… que tu avais déjà pris mon cœur et, tu sais, sans Laura, je ne l'aurais jamais compris… __Ma vie est devenue un enfer invivable, rempli de mensonges et de trahisons… mais, tu as bien dû t'en rendre compte,_… ''

— Dee-dee,… souffla Stiles en ouvrant lentement ses paupières.

Le jeune Hale tressaillit en entendant le surnom qu'il employait autrefois. Comme un retour en arrière, son cœur se mit à tambouriner si fort dans a poitrine qu'il crut manquer une respiration. Le jeune Stilinsky avait toujours le don de bouleverser son corps et, bien qu'il essayait d'être prévenant, il savait qu'il avait encore du travail à faire sur lui. Il y avait déjà bien longtemps que son cœur s'était fermé et, en agissant aussi froidement avec Stiles, il réalisait que rien n'avancerait. Aussi têtu qu'une mule, il lui avait fallu toute la journée pour comprendre ça !

Il désirait l'avoir et, si en rentrant, Stiles était encore chez lui alors, il s'était convaincu qu'il devait vraiment faire un effort ou, du moins, retrouver le Derek que le jeune avait connu. Evidement qu'il savait que cela serait difficile mais, cela le serait moins si le jeune Stilinsky accepté aussi de s'ouvrir à lui. Une main qui le sortit de ses pensées vint s'agripper à son bras et, le regard médusé, il vit le jeune homme l'enlacer fermement et lui demander d'une voix endormie :

— Portes-moi dans ma chambre, s'il te plait…

Avant même de lui répondre, Stiles leva une jambe droite contre la hanche de Derek qui la saisit et, sans un mot, il prit la seconde. Transportant le jeune homme tout contre son torse, la tête de ce dernier se cala sur son épaule. Immobile quelques instants, le jeune Hale sentit le souffle régulier de Stiles qui effleurait sa nuque et, le corps soudainement enflammé, il se hâta de l'emmener dans le lit du jeune homme. Une fois arrivée dans la chambre, il l'allongea et, très rapidement, il lui enleva juste les chaussettes pour le laisser dormir à l'aise avant de se relever prêt à partir. Il se retourna quand Stiles lui souffla en lui indiquant sa jambe blessée :

— J'ai mal,…

Derek, affolé, s'approcha de lui et, en se traitant d'imbécile, il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas dû entendre le moindre son qui lui dirait qu'il souffrait. Assis au bord du lit, il dévisagea Stiles qui somnolait encore et, avec le plus grand soin, il lui enleva le bas. De ses doigts il retira deux morceaux de verre tout en se demandant comment il avait pu se faire cela. Quelques minutes après, lorsqu'il lui nettoya ses plaies, Derek le couvrit d'un drap. Dans un moment d'égarement, il s'inclina un peu sur le visage de Stiles puis, tout d'un coup, le regard de ce dernier se planta dans le sien. Le jeune Hale n'arrivait pas à entendre les battements de cœur de Stiles qui aurait pu lui dire qu'il avait au moins un effet sur lui mais, rien… Pourtant, la veille, il les avait entendu,…non, vraiment il n'y comprenait rien…

.

Stiles, ensommeillé et en plein rêve exquis, sentait des mains qui s'occupaient de sa jambe et, lorsqu'il décida enfin à ouvrir ses yeux, ce n'était que pour tomber sur ceux du jeune Hale : d'un bleu profond mais, toujours empreint de tristesse… Ayant le contrôle de lui-même, il n'osa pas parler de peur de briser cet instant qu'il trouva magiquement bien. Or, cela ne fut que de courte durée…

— Je t'ai soigné les plaies, lui dit d'une voix encore si distante Derek que Stiles se renfrogna.

— Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, je pense que je mériterais, ne serait-ce, qu'un peu de chaleur quand tu m'adresses la parole ! s'écria-t-il en repensant à la photo du sous-sol.

— Si cela ne te plaît pas, comme je te l'ai écrit, tu pouvais partir, dit-il en s'approchant de la porte.

Stiles commençait de plus en plus à ne plus contenir sa colère. Comment osait-il le faire venir chez lui et en plus, pour lui parler comme un étranger ! Pire un prisonnier !

— Passe le pas de la porte et, je m'en irais, menaça-t-il en voyant Derek se retourner immédiatement sur lui…

Le jeune Hale fit quelques pas dans sa direction en grognant mais, l'invité lui décocha un regard si noir d'incompréhension qu'il s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre.

— Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu rien ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à ce que je tienne cette putain de promesse quand toi, toi… tu me parles comme si j'étais le dernier que tu aurais voulu avoir à tes côtés ?...

Plus Stiles parlait, plus il sentit sa gorge se rétrécir… Il détestait Derek alors, comment pouvait-il ressentir autant d'envie que dégout à la fois ? Il fixait encore le maitre du lieu qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Intérieurement, le plus jeune rageait de se sentir finalement comme un agneau pris au piège… demain, oui, demain, il s'en irait parce que Derek ne faisait que se moquer de lui.

Le jeune Hale hésita quelques secondes à lui répondre mais, à la lueur de son regard, il comprit que Stiles ne l'aimerait jamais. Une colère s'affichait aisément dans les yeux noisette de ce dernier. Alors, dépité, sans lui répondre, il fit volte-face pour se tourner sur la porte puis, enfin, il entendit les battements de cœur de Stiles s'accélérer…

Lorsque le plus jeune vit l'ainé se diriger à nouveau vers la porte, cette fois-ci, perdant toute sa maitrise, son cœur n'y tint plus,… Pourquoi cela le blessait-il ? pourquoi ne lui disait-il rien ? Sa poitrine s'enserra durement et, les larmes bloquées aux coins des yeux, il le fixa avec une rage non contenue.

— Tu me fais chier ! ... dit-il la voix qui se brisa soudainement, réponds-moi quand je te pose une question ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? ... reprit-il le souffle court entre ses hoquets de sanglots qu'il ne dissimulait plus,… est-ce, parce que… tu penses que je t'ai… oublié ! Est-ce, parce que… tu crois que… d'agir comme ça,… je reverrais mon Deedee ! finit-il par hurler le rouge aux joues.

Stiles essuya rageusement ses pleurs et, en sentant deux bras l'enlacer, il se laissa blottir tout contre le corps chaud de Derek. Stiles ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il était bien,… il désirait seulement que le jeune Hale soit franc avec lui,… juste pour une fois. La tête posée contre l'épaule du plus âgé, Stiles lui murmura en l'étreignant à son tour : « c'est mon Deedee qui me manque,… mais,… il n'est plus là, n'est-ce pas ?...»

Durant tout ce temps, jamais, Stiles n'avait pas réalisé l'ampleur de ses sentiments. Or, Derek était si froid, si distant et si infecte qu'il savait qu'après tout son vécu, il n'entendrait plus cet éclat de voix… Deedee était mort quand toute la famille Hale fut anéantie et, en pensant à cela, il s'endormit doucement au ryhtme des battements de coeur de son vis-à-vis, las de tout ce qui lui traversait par la tête…

.

'' — _Hey ! Deedee ! hurlait Stiles le dernier jour des vacances à Beacon Hills._

_Le petit Stilinsky le vit courir vers lui et, en arrivant à sa hauteur, Stiles se souvint qu'il avait sauté sur Derek mais, ce dernier prit par surprise bascula en arrière et tomba lourdement. Le plus petit à califourchon sur lui, éclata de rire et se tut, quand Derek l'attira tout contre lui. Stiles était bien,… si bien qu'il lui souffla :_

— _Tu crois qu'un jour on se reverra ? Et est-ce qu'on pourra toujours s'amuser ensemble ?_

— _Oui,… répondit l'ainé._

— _Est-ce que tu m'oublieras ? demanda timidement Stiles en calant son visage sur le torse de Derek._

— _Non,… dit-il en ajoutant, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je garderais en mémoire chacun de nos moments… comme un trésor que je conserverais… juste pour toi…''_

**.**

**à suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : **J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à relancer la fiction que je trouve vraiment fluffy... mais, bon, il en faut bien pour tous les gouts... donc n'hésitez pas à reviewer :)

**Pairing :** Sterek OOC

**Catégorie :** Romance / Angst

Merci à Loki Megurine pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir !

Merci à Alix ... non, elle n'était pas abandonné... juste manqué d'inspiration et comme je disais, elle était surement trop guimauve... j'avais peur que ça ne passe plus alors je l'avais stopper.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 / Au revoir**

**.**

Le regard ouvert depuis quelques minutes, Stiles se demandait encore comment Derek arrivait à le rendre plus faible. Jamais, il ne s'était senti aussi émotif que la veille. Ce n'était pas son genre… alors, pour quelle raison se mettait-il dans cet état ? Au milieu de ses draps, il ne voulait pas en sortir.

Les paupières closes, il se convainquait qu'il devait s'en aller parce que, tout cela ne rimait à rien. Ces souvenirs n'avaient plus de place dans son présent et, quoi qu'il en pensait, Derek agissait aussi étrangement pour une simple promesse qui ne servait à rien. Le cœur palpitant, il tenta de se maitriser en descendant pour retrouver le jeune Hale dans la cuisine qui préparait le petit déjeuner.

Au pas de la porte, il contempla Derek qui pivota dans sa direction. Le temps d'une seconde, Stiles eut la possibilité de revoir le regard de son _Deedee_… un regard où leurs rires d'autrefois semblèrent reprendre vie… un regard où, le jour de son départ, il se souvint avoir longuement pleuré parce qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter… Il se reprit lorsque le maitre du lieu lui demanda d'une voix bien plus chaleureuse que la veille :

« — Je t'ai fait des pancakes…

— Ne te fatigue pas, Derek,… répondit froidement Stiles, je sais que tu tiens à cette promesse,… qui soit dit en passant… je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu y tiens parce qu'on n'a rien en commun… dit-il sans le relâcher de ses yeux,… mais, je crois qu'hier soir, j'ai… ce n'était pas moi Derek… je m'en vais… finit-il par dire en achevant son interlocuteur. »

Derek ne pouvait pas accepter sa réponse… alors, le regard tantôt bleu et tantôt gris, il combla l'espace qui les séparait pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Stiles sentit soudainement le corps de son ainé tout contre lui. Le souffle coupé par la surprise, il hoqueta lorsque ce dernier lui empoigna la jambe droite qu'il cala sur sa hanche. La tête basculée en arrière, le jeune Stilinski sentit les lèvres chaudes du jeune Hale contre son cou. Les yeux encore ouvert, son corps sembla s'allier à celui de son hôte et, en frissonnant de toutes ses nouvelles sensations, Stiles tentait désespérément de s'éloigner de lui en posant ses paumes sur la poitrine de Derek.

Les paupières closes, plus rien n'avait de sens… maintenant, la langue de Derek lui caressa le lobe de son oreille droite avant de le mordiller par la suite et,… son entrejambe réagissant aux ondulations de bassin de son vis-à-vis, un gémissement paniqué franchit de sa gorge…. Stiles voulait qu'il arrête mais, la gorge sèche et nouée par cet étrange désir qui le consumait totalement sur place, il n'avait pas cette force de le repousser…

Stiles ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait… pas plus que ce qu'il éprouvait pour Derek… Les mains brulantes de son ainé semblèrent le marquer de son passage sur sa peau nu… Il se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'au supplice, il se sentit prêt à lâcher les armes… Le bassin du jeune Hale fortement pressé contre le sien, il n'en pouvait plus… Haletant, il gémit encore une fois plus gravement entre ses souffles entrecoupés… lorsque Derek lui saisit la seconde jambe, Stiles, collé agressivement contre le mur, sentit le frottement qui excitait effroyablement son corps entier… Tremblant de tous ses membres, un tourbillon de sensations foudroyantes le poussa à crier tout en jouissant…

La respiration saccadée, ses mains empoignées encore le haut de son hôte lorsque celui-ci grogna de contentement en s'abandonnant tout contre lui… Derek voulait lui montrer à quel point il le rendait fou… à quel point il le désirait et, en ayant légèrement perdu le contrôle de son corps, il le désirait encore davantage tout contre lui… Il l'aimait tellement qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il le quitte… Les jambes flageolantes, il se laissa tomber sur les fesses en emportant le corps de Stiles au-dessus de lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la plus terrible des douleurs le poignarda. Le visage rougi du jeune Stilinski était ravagé par des larmes… mais, la peine était de lire de la deception dans son regard… Avait-il été trop loin ?

Stiles, la respiration saccadée, se sentit subitement poisseux et, en croisant le regard de Derek, il se demandait ce qu'ils avaient fait… Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Le cœur palpitant et le regard flou, il se releva brutalement du corps de son ainé pour retomber à genoux tant les sensations semblèrent s'ancrer en chacun de ses membres qui tremblotaient de spammes incontrôlées. Comment Derek avait-il pu s'autoriser à le toucher ainsi ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu le repousser ?

De rage, il gifla la main tendue du jeune Hale et, le regard troublé mais, empreint d'une obscurité sombre, il lui hurla :

« — Je te hais Derek ! Je te déteste ! »

Il se releva en montant jusque dans sa chambre et, en se changeant rapidement, il finit par prendre sa veste pour quitter ce lieu maudit. Au milieu de la forêt, il courait… il courait à en perdre haleine… en repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer… Les lèvres de Derek contre son cou… ses mains contre sa peau… sa chaleur qui l'enveloppait… des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties auparavant… Il courait… encore et encore… les larmes s'envolant au rythme de ses pas… il haïssait Derek ! Il ne voulait plus le voir ! Le regard humide, il trébucha pour s'étendre de tout son corps et, la rage au ventre, il hurla sa tristesse de ne rien comprendre. A genoux, il empoigna la terre entre ses doigts et, en fixant le ciel, il laissa ses sanglots s'échapper de sa gorge meurtrie… autant par ses gémissements que par ses cris…

.

Adossé au mur de sa cuisine, le jeune Hale passa ses mains sur son visage. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourtant, il était certain que Stiles avait apprécié… ou, était-ce donc sa folie de l'aimer tellement qu'il avait seulement cru un instant que ce dernier l'aimerait en retour… Le cœur déchiré, il ne savait vraiment pas y faire ou,… était-ce ainsi que les choses devaient prendre fin entre eux… Il se releva et, en passant dans le couloir, il prit la photo contre le mur pour la ranger dans une valise… Il n'y avait plus personne pour le retenir ici… il devait passer à autre chose.

.

Chez lui, Stiles, au propre et au fond de son lit, tremblait encore de tout ce qui s'était produit le matin-même… Personne ne l'avait appelé durant son absence : ni Scott et ni son père qui était parti en vacances avec une amie. Seul, il se recroquevilla et, les paupières closes, il voulait oublier tout cela… car ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… pourtant, la main sur le cœur, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il savait qu'il avait aimé… aimé qu'il le touche… mais, alors que lui arrivait-il ?

'' _— Est-ce que tu m'oublieras ? demanda timidement Stiles en calant son visage sur le torse de Derek._

_— Non,… dit-il en ajoutant, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je garderais en mémoire chacun de nos moments… comme un trésor que je conserverais… juste pour toi…_

_— Wouaw ! J'aime quand tu me dis ça ! rit-il en collant son oreille droite sur le cœur de Derek._

_Un silence s'invita en laissant la brise les caressait avec légèreté._

_— Et, Deedee ?_

_— Oui…_

_Stiles s'accouda sur le torse de son jeune ami et, en le fixant, il lui dit d'un ton sérieux :_

_— Est-ce que…_

_Le jeune Hale redressa son buste en s'appuyant sur ses mains en arrière pour le regarder :_

_— Qu'est-ce qui y a Stiles ?_

_Au lieu de continuer le petit Stilinski se jeta les bras autour du cou du plus grand et, en resserrant ses petits membres, il lui souffla :_

_— Ne m'oublie pas s'il te plait,… ne m'oublie pas…_

_Derek l'étreignit à son tour, ému par ces simples petits mots dont il voulait absolument y croire…_

_— Jamais mon ange…_''

Stiles se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Même dans ses songes, Derek prenait de la place… Ils n'étaient que des gosses et à cet âge, on ne dit jamais rien de sérieux… puis, la gorge nouée, il secoua la tête parce que Deedee lui manquait… Ce n'était pas le Derek qu'il connaissait… mais, alors pourquoi se mettre dans cet état quand il n'attendait plus rien de cet homme… Le reste de la nuit, il roula dans son petit lit, en cherchant vainement le sommeil mais, le visage de Derek s'interposait en lui.

_''— Stiles, dis au revoir à ton ami, on part dans deux minutes, lui cria sa mère._

_Derek était venu jusque chez lui pour un adieu. Stiles ne voulait plus repartir parce qu'il avait quelqu'un avec qui passait du temps. Pour la première fois de son existence, il se retenait de pleurer en serrant son ami tout contre lui. Aucuns mots ne put franchir sa gorge… De toute façon, nul besoin dans ces moments de dire quoique ce soit… Même le jeune Hale se tut durant leur dernière étreinte… _

_— On y va Stiles… lui dit sa mère en montant dans la voiture._

_Le petit Stilinski, les larmes bloquées rageusement au bord des yeux, resserra encore fortement ses bras autour du cou de Derek._

_― Ne m'oublie pas… lui souffla-t-il avant d'entendre le jeune Hale lui répondre :_

_― Jamais… _

_Stiles le relâcha et, la voix tremblante, il osa lui demander :_

_— Même si on devient grand,… très grand,… si, on change un peu,… on restera ensemble ?_

_— Stiles,… répondit Derek, avec toi, je resterais toujours Deedee… _

_Dans la voiture qui l'éloigna de son nouvel ami, Stiles le regarda, immobile devant sa maison de vacances… Lorsqu'il disparut de sa vision, il éclata soudainement en sanglots. Il avait si mal de le laisser… si mal de le quitter qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il souffrait autant…_

_— Hé, mon bonhomme, lui murmura sa mère… C'est Deedee qui te fait pleurer ?_

_Stiles hocha de la tête en tentant d'arrêter de pleurer mais, rien n'empêcha ses perles de regrets de couler en lui brulant les joues._

_— Je ne voulais… pas partir… je voulais… rester avec lui… sanglota-t-il entre ses pleurs._

_— Je sais Stiles,… mais, tu sais,… papa a demandé une mutation pour venir travailler ici… lui avoua-t-elle._

_— Mais,… si ça met… trop de temps,… Deedee, il va… m'oublier, j'en… suis sûr et moi je… ne veux pas ! finit-il par hurler entre ses hoquets._

_— Oh, crois-moi, mon garçon, je ne pense pas qu'il t'oublie… lui chuchota sa mère._

_— Si ! j'en suis sûr !_

_— Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi il ne t'oubliera jamais ? _

_Stiles, le regard extrêmement brillant hocha de la tête, prêt à écouter tel un secret ce qu'elle allait lui révéler :_

_— Il a le même regard que j'ai, quand je regarde ton père… alors, non, il ne t'oubliera jamais…_

_Stiles ne comprenait pas cette réponse qui eut tout de même l'effet de le faire cesser de pleurer._

_— Toi aussi,… tu as le même regard… ajouta-t-elle en lui souriant._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentit violemment rougir, quand, enfin, il saisit ses mots… Le cœur heureux, un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, le regard fixant le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, il pensa « Je ne t'oublierais pas Deedee… »_

.

Stiles sursauta une seconde fois au milieu de son souvenir et, en entendant son portable, il le prit pour écouter la voix de Scott :

« — Stiles ?

— Oui, Scott… bredouilla-t-il encore la gorge sèche.

— Je viens d'avoir Derek !

A ce nom son cœur se mit à battre avec frénésie.

— Et ? demanda-t-il le corps tremblant.

— Ben,… je ne sais pas, tu aurais pu me dire qu'il s'en allait à Los Angeles ?

— Je… quoi ?... Il…

— Oui, je viens de l'avoir, il quitte Beacon Hills… entendit-il de son meilleur ami.

— Je,… pourquoi ? interrogea-t-il en s'éclaircissant la voix.

— Je n'ai pas trop compris,… il a simplement dit qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner d'ici… qu'il y avait de vieux souvenirs encore antérieurs au moment où on l'a rencontré qui le hantait et…

— Quand ! hurla soudainement Stiles.

— Ben, il est à l'aéroport… »

Stiles coupa le portable et se hâta de s'habiller en se traitant d'imbécile. Il avait tout oublié. Il avait fallu qu'il ne s'en souvienne que maintenant. Il avait toujours gardé une place au fond de son cœur pour Derek… Passablement vêtu, il monta dans sa jeep et, la respiration saccadée, il eut subitement tant de remords que des larmes se pointèrent au coin de ses yeux…

Il avait tellement saoulé Deedee de ne pas l'oublier, alors qu'en fait, c'était lui le fautif : il l'avait oublié. En se rappelant de la réponse de sa mère, cela aurait dû être une évidence… pourquoi était-il toujours avec Derek lors des sorties de la meute ? Il avait toujours cru que c'était pour son meilleur ami mais, en réalité, il recherchait inconsciemment son Deedee… et, un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres, il avait toujours été présent… Deedee était Derek !

Le corps en alerte, il se gara et, le cœur palpitant, il courut à travers le couloir de l'aéroport. Il regarda les horaires des départs et, les mains subitement moites, il rejoignit le terminal concerné. Le regard encore flou, il passa rapidement ses doigts dessus ses yeux puis, en s'arrêtant sur la baie vitrée, son cœur sembla s'être arrêté de battre. Les mains contre la paroi, il constata avec effroi que l'avion venait de prendre son envol.

_« Pardon,… pardonne-moi Derek,… ce n'était pas de ta faute,… je t'ai juste oublié… »_

La douleur pouvait-elle être aussi poignante qu'une trahison ? L'objet était déjà loin lorsqu'il tomba à genoux pour laisser ses larmes tomber…

« —Tu es parti sans me dis au revoir… éclata-t-il en sanglots »

Peu importait dans quelle position il était, tout était soudainement si noir qu'il s'en foutait… peu importait ce qu'il avait oublié, un rictus de peine sur ses lèvres, plus rien ne lui ramènerait Derek… il posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de douleur… il avait aussi mal que lorsqu'il avait abandonné son ami au bord de sa maison… oui, ABANDONNER car, finalement, il l'avait oublié…

La seconde main contre la vitre et le visage incliné vers le bas, il n'arrivait pas à faire partir cette souffrance qui le rongeait de l'intérieur… il s'en voulait terriblement… La gorge nouée, il secoua la tête si nerveusement qu'il ne savait plus s'il rêvait encore… parce que, si cela était le cas, il se réveillerait pour se jeter au cou de son ami pour lui dire qu'il ne l'oublierait plus… mais, tout ça était faux… tout était réel… Perdu dans sa détresse, il ne vit pas qu'un homme s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il redoubla ses pleurs lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

Stiles releva son regard noisette pour tomber sur ceux qu'il avait autrefois rencontrés… et, le visage ravagé par les larmes, il eut le temps de lire tout l'amour que Derek lui portait… Là, il en était certain, il devait rêver… parce que, ces yeux ne les avaient pas regardés ainsi depuis… le jour où il était parti… Le jeune Stilinski avança une main qu'il posa sur le visage de Derek, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et, du bout de ses doigts, il se permit de caresser la barbe naissante de ce dernier…

Derek était bien là, devant lui… Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté et, en se retenant de pleurer à nouveau, Deedee avança son visage pour l'embrasser et, d'une tendresse qui le fit frémir, Stiles sortit sa langue à la rencontre de sa jumelle… Elles se caressèrent timidement puis, comme si ce geste était la finalité de leur première rencontre, elles s'enroulèrent pour se câliner tendrement entre elles… juste un contact dont Stiles avait besoin…

Jamais son cœur n'avait autant battu que ces derniers jours et, le corps tremblant, il finit par passer ses bras autour du cou de Derek. Puis, à bout de souffle, il cala son menton contre l'épaule du jeune Hale en lui murmurant :

« — Pardon,… c'est moi qui t'ai oublié… »

**.**

**J'ai bien failli couper avant que Derek n'arrive…**

**Mais comme je ne sais pas encore quand je posterais la suite…**

**À Suivre**

**Anath63**

**.**

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** je prends un peu de retard sur mes fictions mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas abandonnées...

Merci à Mary & à Loki Megurine pour vos reviews qui me touche.

Enfin la fin... toute mimi... bonne lecture !

Sur mon profil, vous trouverez le lien de téléchargement gratuit du premier numéro de magazine Fanfiction écrit par des fans.

* * *

**4 & Fin / Envole-moi…**

**.**

Le temps… en avait-il encore ? Le hall de l'aéroport semblait ne plus exister. Le monde n'avait carrément plus de place. Derek et Stiles étaient seuls. Seuls dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. Les paupières closes, comme des retrouvailles qu'ils auraient manquées, ils savourèrent cette unique étreinte qui parut effacer tous les maux de la terre… comme si, finalement, ils reprenaient tous les deux, là, où tout avait terminé car, à cette seconde, tout cela n'était qu'un nouveau départ,… juste un commencement qui s'offrait à eux. Le visage encore humide, Stiles fixait son ainé. Les yeux dans les yeux, il percevait cette étincelle qui appartenait autrefois à son ami Deedee… cette petite lueur, innocente et rieuse, était revenue… Le cœur palpitant, sa lèvre inférieure tremblota soudainement en laissant les larmes de joie se libérer sur ses joues.

— Tu m'as manqué… souffla-t-il en sentant une main de Derek lui essuyer le visage.

— Toi aussi,… répondit-il.

Stiles cala sa joue droite contre le cœur de son ami et, en refermant les paupières, son corps s'adoucit au rythme des pulsations qui résonnaient à son oreille.

.

Ils rentrèrent chez Derek en silence et, dans le calme absolu, une sensation de bien-être semblait prendre possession de l'habitacle. Le jeune Stilinski, assis à la place du passager, regardait la route tout en se disant que, malgré tous les malentendus, il avait la chance de pouvoir retrouver celui qui le faisait rire aux éclats. En arrivant devant la demeure, le jeune Hale lui ouvrit la portière et, en tendant une main en direction du plus jeune, ce dernier la saisit avec un sourire qui embauma le cœur du plus âgé.

Ils avaient besoin de se ressourcer,… besoin de n'être que tous les deux alors, comme à une époque où le rire avait une place importante, ils marchèrent lentement à travers les bois. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel azur, rayonnait leur visage serein et heureux. Une légère brise effleura leurs parties de peaux nues exposées à la fraicheur de l'été et, les mains liées, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron de la maison. Derek se plaça face à Stiles et, en posant ses doigts sur le menton de ce dernier, il embrassa tendrement son jeune ami. Un baiser au gout de paradis,… juste un baiser qui scellait leur vie pour n'en faire plus qu'une.

.

Stiles osa ouvrir la porte d'entrée et, en le fixant, il lui murmura :

— Entrons chez nous…

Le jeune Hale sourit béatement. « _Chez nous_ »… que pouvait-il ajouter de plus ? Son jeune amant venait de tout dire en si peu de mots alors, pour une fois qu'il ne déblatérait pas, Derek l'attira chaleureusement tout contre lui.

— Je t'aime, Stiles…

Le plus jeune leva son regard noisette pour les planter dans ceux de son ainé puis, en posant une main sur la joue de ce dernier, il lui souffla :

— Moi aussi,… je t'aime…

Lèvre contre lèvre, des picotements se firent violence sur sa poitrine. Stiles avait envie de rattraper tout ce retard. Il avait envie de le sentir encore plus fortement. Il avait tout simplement envie de lui. En écoutant son cœur, il se colla encore davantage et, les mains de Derek se posèrent sur les fesses de ce dernier. Leurs bassins pressés, ils gémirent de contentement à travers leur baiser. Sans se lâcher des lèvres qui se mangèrent entre elles, ils déambulèrent en se cognant contre un mur, une commode puis, une table basse avant de trouver le canapé. Derek, assis, regarda Stiles prendre place sur ses cuisses.

— On peut monter, tenta-t-il en s'écartant quelques secondes avant de sentir ardemment les lèvres humides du jeune Stilinski lui dévorer le cou.

— Non,… bredouilla-t-il entre ses courts baisers,… ici,… j'ai envie,… maintenant…

Le jeune maitre du lieu gémit en sentant les mains possessives de son vis-à-vis se glisser sous son haut. A ce rythme, il allait le faire sien avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte…

— T'en es certain ? réussit à dire Derek qui se contenait avec force de ne pas le brusquer.

— Sûr, répondit Stiles en saisissant les mains de son ainé pour les obliger à se reposer sur ses fesses.

Le regard pétillant, ce dernier lui sourit malicieusement et, en inclinant son visage, il offrit son cou à Derek. Il n'avait pas idée à quel point son jeune amant l'exciter et, en ayant l'autorisation, il le pressa tout contre lui. Les baisers avides et les mains brulantes, ils se perdirent tous les deux au milieu de cette douceur empreinte de brutalité masculine et de leurs sentiments dévoilés. Les souffles se firent plus en plus saccadés et, les membres tremblotants, leurs regards en disaient bien long sur leur désir. Les vêtements s'envolèrent rapidement à travers le salon. Stiles encadra le visage de son ainé et, en sentant durement l'excitation de ce dernier, il lui murmura fiévreusement à l'oreille :

— Je suis prêt…

Complétement anéanti par la respiration chaude et entrecoupée de son jeune amant, Derek l'embrassa passionnément et, en gémissant, il écouta les battements de cœur de Stiles : rapide et nerveux. Il le désirait mais, il savait faire preuve de douceur. Une main sur le haut du dos de ce dernier, la seconde vint taquiner l'intimité de Stiles pour le préparer. Ce dernier se cambra en arrière en hélant des sons qui rendirent Derek fou. Sa virilité se frottait durement contre celui du jeune Stiles… les yeux brillant et rouge, il n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre geindre de plaisir et, cela ne faisait que l'embraser encore plus intensément contre le corps du simple mortel.

— Stiles, maugréa-t-il en se tordant sous le poids du jeune homme qui, à son grand plaisir, se redressa en lui souriant.

— Avoue que je t'excite… se permit-il de minauder tandis que dans ses yeux, tout indiquait qu'il en avait autant envie que lui.

Le jeune Hale se retint de le prendre. Tout compte fait, il voulait l'entendre le supplier… l'entendre hurler… alors, de ses lèvres humides, il embrassa violemment Stiles qui laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise. Il emprisonna le membre durci du jeune homme et, en faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient, un sourire moqueur se dessina derrière leur long baiser mais, comment résister à l'écouter gémir de satisfaction ? Puis, la voix vibrante et bafouillée de Stiles qui lui murmurait à l'oreille de le prendre… Derek, le souffle court, sentit le front du plus jeune contre le sien. Le temps d'une seconde, ils se contemplèrent… un regard qui venait se perdre parmi ce flot de tension torride et érotique qui planait autour d'eux.

Stiles, prêt, s'empala sur le sexe de son ainé et, en poussant un cri de plaisir, il frémit en grimaçant de douleur. Le jeune Hale en profita pour enrouler tendrement et profondément sa langue dans la bouche de son amant puis, lentement, le jeune Stilinski commença à bouger. Les mains de Derek l'aidèrent à se soulever et, tous les deux sombrant dans un assortiment de sensations complétement nouvelles, ils se laissèrent emporter par ce flux de chaleur brulante qui les consumait sur place.

La pièce baignait dans un écho de gémissements rauques mêlant des cris de volupté et de soufflements entrecoupés. Un tableau rempli de sensualité dont ils n'avaient pas conscience d'offrir au monde. Leurs corps brulants en souhaitaient encore plus alors, en tremblotant d'envie, Derek l'allongea sur le canapé et, en s'insinuant à nouveau en son jeune amant, il sentit ce dernier prêt à rendre les armes. Il était beau… il était tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré… il était à lui… entre les baisers fiévreux et les caresses qui n'en finissaient pas, son côté loup s'empara de son corps et, en fixant Stiles, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder. Les joues aussi rouges que les siens, le jeune Stilinski lui chuchota d'aller plus vite…

— Envole-moi avec toi… susura Stiles.

Derek ne se le fit pas répéter qu'il était déjà activement en train d'accélérer la cadence. Leurs corps s'enflammèrent au grè des coups de reins du plus âgé et, le coup de grâce ne tarda pas à élever une fulgurante chaleur aux creux de leurs reins. Tel un feu d'articice, le visage de Stiles grimaça de jouissance en hurlant combien il l'aimait… combien cela était bon… les lèvres emprisonnées avec les siennes, le jeune Hale s'abandonna en gémissant de plaisir… La respiration courte, il se laissa choir tout contre son jeune amant. Leurs cœurs affolés battaient à l'unisson… ils ne faisaient dorénavant plus qu'un…

Stiles, perdu dans les limbes, frissonna en récupérant un peu de ses neurones. Coincé entre les bras de son amant, il sentit ce dernier le porter jusque dans la chambre et, collé enfin à Derek, il ferma ses yeux en marmonnant :

— Je t'aime mon Deedee…

— Je t'aime…

Stiles sourit en entrelaçant leurs doigts puis, le regard toujours clos, il lui murmura :

— Tu crois qu'un jour je pourrais porter ton nom… dit-il en se sentant partir dans les bras de Morphée,… monsieur Hale Stiles,… ça sonne bien, non ?

Le jeune Hale les recouvrit et, en contemplant son jeune amant, il le regarda quelques minutes dormir. Peut-être qu'un jour, il portera son nom mais, en tout cas, il faisait déjà partie de sa meute… la meute des Hale. Le sourire aux lèvres, il soupira de gaité car, il l'aimait… de tout son être et, pour rien au monde, il ne regrettait son choix. Il finit par s'allonger à ses côtés.

.

Quelques jours plus tard…

— Stiles ! gueula Derek en plantant un faux regard noir sur l'interpellé qui semblait se coller comme une sangsue sur son torse.

— Quoi ? répondit ce dernier l'air de rien en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

— Hum… soupira l'ainé,… on n'a plus le temps pour ça, je dois te présenter en tant que compagnon à la meute…

Stiles, la tête baissée, releva seulement les paupières et, toujours aussi innocent, il lui rétorqua :

— Scott lui, il a le droit d'être en retard et, moi,… je n'ai pas le droit ?

— Oui, sauf que tu es avec moi et que JE ne suis jamais en retard…

Le plus jeune s'écarta et, en lui décochant un regard rempli de mystère, il fit part à son amant :

— Ok,… je vais ranger la crème chantilly et…

Derek grogna en l'empoignant fermement :

— T'as raison ! Après tout, je suis l'alpha…

Stiles éclata de rire en arrivant dans leur chambre… et, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se déshabiller, Derek lui arracha ses vêtements tout en saisissant la crème…

**…**

Ensemble, ils étaient plus forts… ensemble, ils étaient heureux. Stiles avait mis du temps mais, finalement, peu importait les souvenirs car, Derek avait toujours été à lui. Ce dernier semblait ne vivre que pour entendre son jeune compagnon et, si tout cela était à refaire alors, il le referait parce que le bonheur était d'être avec celui qui avait toujours compté dans sa vie.

Les autres… pendant ce temps patientait l'arrivée de leur chef qui, à leur grand étonnement, n'était pas prêt de montrer le bout de son museau…

**.**

**Voilà Fin**

**C'était tout fluffy à souhait…**

**Anath63**

**.**


End file.
